


Not Gay

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Journalist Jim, M/M, Rock Star Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the AU meme; for Charlie, who requested Jim/Sebastian and musicians/band/something of this nature AU.<br/>Jim is a journalist, and Sebastian is willing to do anything to keep his sexuality a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



“Hell-oooo. Where did you come from?” Sebastian pauses in the doorway. He is shirtless; his upper body slick with sweat, a towel hanging loosely around his neck. He glances around with a little smirk. “I don't remember ordering a slice of sex on legs.”

Jim rolls his eyes, nudging his reading glasses up his nose. He catches his thumb beneath the pass around his neck, flicking it up into his hand and holding it out for Sebastian to see.

“Jim Moriarty. Press. I'm here for the interview with Topman.”

“Ah, right.” Sebastian laughs, a little sheepish. He steps into the room, rubbing the towel vigorously over his hair. “Forgot all about that.”

“So I gathered.”

When the towel lowers again, Sebastian's hair is a dishevelled mess. He runs a careless hand through it, patting some of the sweat from his chest with the towel before he drops onto the other side of the couch. He lounges rather than sits, his legs spread wide like an invitation. Jim looks him over with distaste.

It is no secret that Sebastian Moran is attractive. Half the fans that stand and scream his name each night are there due to his sex appeal rather than his talent. He's quickly become the poster boy of the rock world; with his glorified guitar solos and devilishly handsome looks. Boyish charm and a sculpted body make a good mix, it would seem.

Jim is not blind. He can appreciate the fact that Sebastian Moran is, to borrow a phrase, a slice of sex on legs. What he cannot appreciate is his attitude. Acting like he's the greatest thing to graze the face of the earth.

“Comfortable, Mr Moran?”

“Indeed, Jim. Are you? Can I get you anything; a drink, perhaps?”

“I'm fine.”

“That you are.”

“Ha, ha.” There is no humour to Jim's tone, and he stares at Sebastian with dark eyes until his easy grin falters. “Shall we begin?”

“Yeah, alright.”

The questions are the kind of standard crap all interviewers ask, and Jim could have found the answers flicking through magazines, but, of course, that's not how things work. He doesn't particularly like doing interviews. It's not his area. He's a fashion writer; but Rena fell ill last minute and he was the only one free to cover. She'll be kicking herself for missing this, he's sure.

“One last one.” Jim looks up from the list of pre-arranged questions.

“Go on.”

Sebastian has secured himself a beer during their conversation, and he leans back into the corner of the couch, facing Jim as he sips from the bottle. His fingers tap a beat against his knee, and Jim can tell he is still restless with the adrenaline of performing.

“There have been some questions about your sexuality–“

“I don't talk about that.” Sebastian's fingers go still, and the easy comfort drains from his body.

“I know. You make something a secret, people become even more interested in it.”

Sebastian sits up straighter, his shoulders tense. His mouth has become a tight line of discomfort.

“It's not a secret. I just don't want to talk about it; particularly not in interviews.”

“It's fine. You're not ready to come out.” Jim gives Sebastian a pat on the knee, feigning sweetness. “It's understandable.”

“I'm not gay.”

“Darlin', you've been hitting on me since you walked into the room.”

“That doesn't make me gay.”

“Doesn't exactly cement your heterosexuality either, does it?”

“I don't discuss this. My PR should have told you that.”

Jim holds up his voice recorder so Sebastian can see as he clicks the record button off. He then sets it, along with his notepad and glasses, on the table in front of them. Sebastian watches this, tense and unmoving, until Jim turns to face him again.

“We're off the record now, Mr Moran. You can tell me.”

Jim shifts closer, his hand on Sebastian knee. Sebastian swallows, glancing down at Jim's fingers, pale against his dark jeans.

“I'm not gay,” he says, trying to be firm, but his voice is gruff and catches in his throat.

“Bisexual, then?” Jim is practically purring his words as that hand slides a little higher. So pleased to finally knock the cocky smile from Sebastian's face. To throw him off balance; leave him unsure.

“I-” Sebastian cuts off when Jim's tongue slides out to wet his lips, captivated by the movement. He absently mimics it with his own tongue, causing Jim to giggle.

“You?”

“My father can't find out. He can't know.”

“Does Daddy disapprove? Doesn't want his little boy sucking cock?” Jim's thumb is sliding along Sebastian's inner thigh now.

“Please.” Sebastian touches Jim's wrist, surprisingly gentle. “Please don't.”

“Don't?”

“Write about it. Or tell anyone.”

“Perhaps you can convince me?” Jim's voice dips, and he tilts his head to the side, flashing Sebastian a charming grin.

“You could have had me.” Sebastian frowns, his forehead creasing. “You're right; I've been flirting with you since I got in. I made it clear I wanted you. You didn't have to do this.”

“Nuh-uh, Bastian. That would have been you having me. If I had of given in, you'd have thought you were in charge, calling the shots, that you had initiated this.” Jim squeezes Sebastian's thigh. “I want you to be aware that I am in control here.”

Sebastian stares at Jim for a long moment, processing that. Then his eyes slide down to Jim's lips again, chewing on his own absently. He gives a little nod.

“Alright. You're in charge.”

Jim grins, those words prompting him to press forward. Sebastian meets him halfway, cupping the back of Jim's head as their lips slot together. Jim wastes no time easing into the kiss; he is at once all tongue and teeth, making his dominance clear. Sebastian gives beneath him, allowing his tongue access and not flinching away from the nip of teeth. If anything, it only makes him more willing. Jim ends up in his lap, fingers clutching tight at Sebastian's hair as he rocks their hips together.

Sebastian shifts them, toppling Jim off his lap and across the couch. It's only a moment before he is on top of him, hands sliding beneath Jim's shirt, seeking skin. The shirt is quickly disposed off; flung carelessly over Sebastian's shoulder, and he ducks down to mouth along the curve of Jim's throat. Jim is squirming heat and noise beneath him, whining and arching his neck to Sebastian's mouth. His nails curl into claws and leave lines of red down the length of Sebastian's back when he bites into Jim's collarbone, and he can only moan in response, pressing his thigh between Jim's legs, giving him something to rut against.

“Fuck me.”

“Yeah.”

“No, I literally mean fuck me. Now.”

“Oh, right, yeah.”

Sebastian moves back to kneel between Jim's legs. He unbuttons Jim's jeans and works the zip down, catching him beneath the curve of his knees and pushing them upwards so he can manoeuvre his jeans and underwear down over his thighs. Both at once; job done, leaving him able to bend forward and drag his tongue along the underside of Jim's cock. Jim moans, his head falling back against the arm of the couch and his hips rolling up for more.

“One sec,” says Sebastian, getting up.

“What?”

“One sec, I just-” He crosses the room and pulls open a drawer, poking through it before emitting a victorious “Aha!”

Sebastian returns to Jim, holding up lube and a condom to show what he'd left to retrieve. He wriggles out of his own skin tight jeans before resettling himself between Jim's thighs, peppering kisses and nibbles along the pale skin before lapping at the head of his dick again. While Jim is distracted with that, Sebastian slicks up his fingers, tracing a cold digit around Jim's rim.

“Have you done this before?”

“As precious as your concern is, I have, indeed, been fucked before, so could you perhaps speed it up a bit.”

With a growl, Sebastian bites into the soft flesh of Jim's thigh and presses his finger in at the same time. Jim gasps and arches beneath him, as Sebastian works on sucking a bruise and opening him. It's not long before he's on to two fingers, and it's becoming increasingly apparent how much of a fan Jim is of fingering. He's whimpering beneath him, twisting and writhing, trying to push himself down against Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian slows his movements, crooking his fingers and trailing them along Jim's prostate, over and over.

“I'm ready, just fuck me.” Jim's head is thrown back against the couch, his neck stretched taut and his chest rising and falling with each panting breath. His eyes are shut, eyelashes fluttering, and he barely seems aware of the words pouring from his mouth. “Need to feel you inside me, stretching me with your cock. Want you to fill me, to hurt me, to make it so I can't sit for days without thinking of you.”

“Jesus Christ.” It is more exhale than word as Sebastian kicks his underwear away. “How are you even real?”

Jim cracks opens his eyes, just barely, and gives Sebastian a lopsided, sexy smirk that causes him to groan. The condom is on and Jim's legs spread within a matter of seconds, and Sebastian quickly slicks himself up before he is pressing into Jim, steady and insistent. He can't wait any longer. Not with Jim spewing out filth in that accent of his. Not with the way he's looking at him with those big, dark eyes from beneath those even darker lashes. No. Self control is out the window.

He pauses once he's all the way in, intending to give Jim time to get used to him, but Jim seems to have different ideas. No sooner has Sebastian hit home, than Jim's rolling his hips down against him, encouraging him to move. Ever eager to please, Sebastian leans over Jim and starts thrusting.

“Harder. C'mon, you can do better than that. Faster. Mmmyes, that's it. Just like that.” Jim's words are punctuated with moans and whimpers, but it doesn't stop him. “Do I feel good, baby? All hot and tight around your cock. I know I look great; impaled on you, trapped beneath you, unable to do anything but take what you give me.”

Sebastian kisses Jim just to shut him up. He's never going to be able to last if Jim keeps up like that, and it's embarrassing enough being manipulated into sex, without coming in the first two minutes. Jim giggles against his mouth as if he knows what Sebastian's trying to do, biting into his lower lip enough to ache. It only drives Sebastian to thrust harder, and he's slamming Jim back into the arm of the couch with each forward drive. Not that Jim's complaining.

Sebastian holds out for as long as he can, but Jim is wriggling against him, clenching around him, doing everything in his power to get Sebastian off. When he knows he's close, he reaches between them, getting a rough grip on Jim and quickly jerking him in time with his movements. He falls apart first, pressing his forehead against Jim's shoulder with a hoarse, gruff little noise as he comes. Jim follows shortly after, biting hard into the curve of Sebastian's neck to stifle his own sound.

They lay in a sweaty tangle of limbs on the leather couch, panting against each other's skin as they try and catch their breath.

“Well, are you convinced?”

Jim makes a vague sound in the back of his throat.

“You know, I'm in London for another few nights,” Sebastian says, dropping kisses along Jim's throat.

“I might need a reminder or two. Reinforce the message.”

Sebastian answers Jim's grin with a laugh, catching his lips in a firm kiss.

“I think I could be up to that.”

 

 


End file.
